Here To Follow
by WWStar39
Summary: I'm dead I know that. I have to follow him I know that. Who I am and why I'm here, that I don't know. I also know that I'm so bored that I'm talking to myself right now.-First fanfic. Please read and review. Criticism welcomed just take it easy.


I don't think Zoro ever truly noticed me, even though I followed him every where he went. I watched him from the sidelines. I memorized all of his facial expressions and when he used them.

He frowned when he couldn't perfect a move, and when he was deep in thought. When he was amused but didn't want to show it he made his lips very thin and had a blank look in his eyes (this happened a lot when he was in a middle of sword fight and one of his nakamas would not stop acting like an idiot). He scowled, which is more serious than a frown, when he was lost for words. Such as when Sanji made fun of him and he couldn't think of a good comeback, or when Nami would threaten him and he was too scared to say anything back, even though he will never admit it. Zoro has a lot more facial expressions than these few, but my favorite one and the one that made me fall in love with him was when he smiled. His sharp eyebrows would curve and relax, his slanted eyes would fully close, and the corners of his mouth would curve than let out a laugh. When Zoro laughed all was right in the world.

Zoro's laugh is more beautiful than any song I have ever heard, even more beautiful than the songs Brook played. Speaking about Zoro's nakamas, I remember the first day Zoro's adventure started, it was the first day I woke from my grave.

When I woke the first thing I saw was a blinding light, and then trees then more trees. I was in a forest that was just outside a small town. I didn't wake up next to my grave like most ghosts' do. How do I know that? Because I've met a few others and they told me, they also told me that they remembered their past, however I don't and I'm afraid I never will. But like I said I do remember that day.

Exactly when I realized I was just outside a town was when I heard the gunshots. I flew (yes since I'm a ghost I'm able to fly) to the sound, feeling compelled to make sure no one was hurt. I flew straight to a marine base, and once I arrived there, I saw him, Luffy. I bet you thought I was going to say Zoro, well Luffy was standing in front of Zoro bouncing back bullets so I couldn't get a good look of him. But once Luffy stood aside and once I stopped freaking over the fact that there was a monster who could bounce back bullets (at that time I didn't know I was a ghost), that's when I first saw Zoro. He was covered in blood and sweat, he also had a shocked look on his face that I haven't seen that often since then, and he was also tied up. Arms and legs bound to what seemed to be a cross, but that didn't last for long. Next thing I knew he had his swords in hand and shredded rope was by his side. The way he fought, the way he moved it all seemed so familiar. I still don't know why but I knew at that moment, that I must stick by his side.

So I did, and it didn't take me too long to notice that I was dead. First I sign was that no one noticed me. In the beginning I thought they were all assholes and were just ignoring a helpless girl who didn't know who she was and why she was there, but when they started walking through me, I realized something was wrong. Second sign was that I had a huge gash on my head; it started from the edge of my forehead to the back of my skull. I also had a sword stab wound going through the place where my appendix should be. These wounds were fresh and raw and would never heal.

Being a ghost didn't stop me from following Zoro though; actually it encouraged me more. I knew that if I followed him I would find out who I was. I have followed him through all his adventures and never stopped. I saw all that he went through his pain his sorrow, but also his good times, yet he still never noticed me.

I mean at least with other people they could get a sense that I was there like when they were alone they could feel a chill in the air, and they could notice when things went missing, or when they would move unexpectedly. I will never forget the look on Nami's face, the time when she was studying in the Going Merry and she put the book back in the bookshelf and I took it out and slammed back on the desk. The look of confusion and terror was too priceless that I burst out laughing; I think she heard that because when I laughed she started screaming and ran out of the room. From then on I played tricks on all of the Strawhats, and every single one of them made priceless facial expressions. Except Robin who just seemed amused, honestly out of all of the Strawhats she's my favorite, not including Zoro of course.

But enough of sulking if Zoro doesn't notice me it's okay. Sure I've followed him all the way up to this point and he still doesn't see me, and sure I watch him pathetically every time he works out, and sure I'm talking to thin air in the workout room waiting for him to perform his daily routine. No one can hear me anyways so might as well talk to myself. Well here I am waiting for Zoro…Oh there he is! I saw him walk in, shirtless, yes I had to add that. Then he stopped.

"Who the hell said that?", he asked. Then he looked at me. WAIT!? He _looked _at me. He _sees_ me!

Next thing I knew he had one of his swords pressed against my throat.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?", he asked. I could feel the coldness of his steel swords against my neck and-

"STOP NARRATING! YOU FREAK!"


End file.
